multiverso star trek, una historia
by jer35mx
Summary: después de rescatar las biocapsulas alguien recuerda
1. Chapter 1

en el norte de el país cerca de el río grande hay un lío de damas, una mujer que era conocida por ser fuerte de carácter paso ahora a ser pareja de un hombre adinerado y también muy conocido en otro tipo de esferas de poder, ella esta con su tía diciendo mientras ve por la ventana "tengo que cruzar, tengo que irme a vivir allá, no tengo opción", su tía se le acerca y le toca el pelo, "bien, tienes papeles, simplemente es armarte de valor"; la mujer esta en el centro universitario, ha terminado de visitar a dos estudiantes que se pasaron de copas, como traductora ayudo a calmar los ánimos y quizás salvarles los estudios, al pasar por el estacionamiento ve que hay un hombre junto a su auto, ella toma sus llaves y pone una entre el indice y el dedo medio, cerrando el puño se acerca diciendo en el idioma "¿algún problema?, ¿eres de la universidad?", el hombre sale de las sombras la ve directo al rostro y dice "la sugieren para tratamiento de casos difíciles, recomendada por el profesorado", ella observa al hombre aún con el puño cerrado "traduzco, ayudo como traductora", el hombre sonríe, una sonrisa dura "oh si, 3 idiomas, no se nota el acento, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para aprender el idioma así?"; en el juicio nadie habla, nadie de los suyos, en la primera fila, al frente, esta el, solo, mirando al frente, con la cabeza en alto,*¿solo?, yo se como se siente, yo estoy sola*, mira sin mirar a la mesa de los enjuiciadores, oye, piensa *criogenia, ¿usaran nuestra tecnología para desterrarnos?, ufff*, ella recuerda que han sido años de lucha, de coexistir con un hombre que no se ha arredrado jamás, ella se concentra al frente junto con los demás; siente dolor, no puede mover los brazos, tarda unos segundos titiritando, luego tiembla su cuerpo, cuando abre los ojos ve una silueta, oye, ella en su cerebro traduce *¿está usted bien?, ¿traigan a ,,,,,,,spock?*, ella fuerza los labios y su garganta "khan".


	2. Chapter 2

en un planeta de importancia betazoid esta una terrícola comiendo en una mesa, alrededor de su mesa hay un espacio vacío y ella come despacio los alimentos encontrados en los platos, ella mantiene la vista baja y no explora ya este lugar; en la penitenciaria de la ciudad ella se acerca a la mesa desde la puerta y ve a una joven que le mira a los ojos diciendo "señora, los locos se me acercaron desde el jardín, yo les gane la carrera al auto", ella lo piensa mejor, señala la silla y la jala a la posición donde sentarse frente a ella, la joven le grita "por favor, verifique el lugar de los hechos", la joven voltea a ver la cámara, "yo encendí el auto y uno de ellos se puso enfrente", ella saca de un maletín el reporte policiaco, toma las fotos que se tomaron de la escena, le dice "mmm, ¿cuántos tenis tenía el homre que se puso en frente?", la joven continua "el auto salto sobre la banqueta, creo que ahi fue donde el tipo trono", ella deja la foto, toma un legajo sellado por un clip, toma una pluma y una hoja y escribe, dice "¿así que ninguna sustancia toxica?", la joven se sonríe "no", luego extiende una mano y toca las hojas "es que el fin de semana preparo clases con un grupo, puede checarlo", ella anota, pregunta "¿deveras?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿preparación de examen o clases?", la joven observa a la mujer "desde las 19 horas. pero uso auto para ir de la colonia latina a la parte asiática de la ciudad", ella dice "¿unos 40 minutos de viaje?", voltea a ver el reporte "¿desde la river street 25?", la joven se defiende "es una beca, mis padres, ¿ellos la enviaron?", ella le dice "no, la facultad, no debes de preparar un caso, solo presentar hechos y contestar", la joven asiente, ella en realidad percibe su dolor y malestar, recuerda que amaneció hace 1 hora; ella empuja su plato al lado de los otros 2, de algún lado se oye "por favor ponga sus platos en los puntos de la mesa de siempre", ella como siempre los pone ya en los lugares específicos, estos desaparecen con todo, ella espera, minutos después se abre la puerta, dos guardias de la federación y dos betazoids entran y uno de los betazoid dice algo, ella piensa *archivos, mostrar datos de la ciudad de nueva orleans, planeta tierra*, ella observa la imagen, una pequeña discusión de los betazoids, ella los observa y escucha, ella observa la pantalla, *si, cambio de meandros y de curso del rio*, los betazoid le dicen "bien, entonces, unas direcciones y puntos importantes de lo que hemos hablado de sus estudios psicológicos".


	3. Chapter 3

parrafo 3 kahn, continuación linea de películas

en la oficina de la federación de el planeta betazed se realiza una transmisión de datos de los encargados de el estudio de la humana que sufrió congelación y descongelación; el reporte va dirigido a las oficinas terráqueas de investigaciones, este indica que los investigadores especialistas betazoides siguen encontrando avances rápidos en lenguaje y captación de ideas de la sujeto humana, la sujeto tiene un grado de aprendizaje en estos campos mas rápido que los de el promedio de la raza, van a seguir investigando su negatividad a ejercitarse basándose en los reportes del almirante marcus y de la flota; el reporte se recibe en la tierra donde un técnico la inserta en las computadoras de la flota.

bones dice "no es culpa de la flota o de la federación jim, recuerda que han sido golpes terribles, nuestros aliados ...", en la pantalla de la nave el 1er oficial james kirk se toma la cabeza con las manos "¿los vulcanos o los klingon?, en estos tiempos creo que los klingon nos pueden ayudar mas con sus espías", bones mira reprochadoramente la pantalla "jim, no olvides que nuestros aliados deben ser miembros de la federación, o de nuestra raza", el oficial kirk se levanta y se aleja unos pasos, aún volteado dice "los klingón le tienen respeto a uhura y no olvidan la invasión de su territorio por khan y por nuestra nave, la cantidad de muertes, varias naves de patrullaje ...", bones interrumpe "lo se, hizo tanto daño en naves y personal allá como acá, recuerda porque estoy asignado todavía a la base de chapultepec, la diferencia fue que allá era territorio abandonado y aqui fue en área poblada", el oficial kirk pregunta "¿a cuántas bajas se refieren las transmisiones de la flota?", bones inicia preguntando "¿en el incidente khan?", el oficial kirk le mira fijamente, bones continúa "de la nave de el almirante marcus, 27 mas la recolección de la nave en si, de la enterprise ...", kirk cierra los ojos diciendo "de la ciudad, de el planeta", bones responde "la zona de la bahía, cientos de muertos, cientos de heridos, kilómetros de terreno citadino anegado, decenas de edificios dañados, pero bueno jim no olvido tampoco al capitán pike", y james t. kirk recordó sus discusiones con spock acerca de las capsulas de los congelados de el pasado.

el capitan spock de la nave vulcana bla'lock revisa en la pantalla el mapa astronomico de la ruta a betazed, urge a su primer oficial de comunicaciones niota uhura a el chequeo periodico de las 2 naves vulcanas de investigación asignadas a su protección, niota le contesta "transmición en este momento, spock", niota observa la posición de capitan de spock, *será mi imaginación como siempre, ¿tiene el ceño fruncido?*, niota se voltea y hace comunicación en vulcano, escucha las respuestas y se voltea "todo en orden spock, casi milimetricamente", observa a spock voltearse a mirarla, mirar a sus oficiales vulcanos, oirle decir "navegante, ¿qué tan cierta es esa frase?", el navegante vulcano dice "casi exacta, en tiempo, como se preparo, en ruta, estamos unos cientos de miles de kilometros fuera de ruta conocida", spock dice "bien, continuando como se calculo", niota piensa *medidas preventivas, ilógico a veces*, y voltea y ve a las imperturbables fuerzas de tierra terraqueas, complemento *complemento de carne de cañon*, de los puestos de combate de las 3 naves, recuerda a spock explicandole a los representantes de las naves vulcanas y su padre "tenemos que movernos, tacticas de emergencia ..."; una semi dormida niota uhura entreabre los ojos y ve desaparecer *¡estrategia de guerra de klingon¡*, cierra los ojos, el reabrio una lectura meditativa de vulcano, le ha preguntado algunas veces culturas diferentes, lenguajes y ella investigo con el la pirateria inglesa, *te interesaron mas las defensas españolas coloniales*, se duerme.


	4. Chapter 4

el capitán spock observa a su navegante, espera, el navegante dice "distancia segura al sistema betazed para salir de velocidad warp según las rutinas de las naves comerciales espaciales", spock dice "gracias, navegante, esperemos a la distancia calculada que preestablecimos, uhura, comunicación con las naves, lista transmisión de saludo para los betazoides en vulcano y betazoid", uhura voltea esperando, *velocidad warp, cambio rutinario para sorprender,salir lo mas cerca de el sistema*, uhura piensa que no va a esperar mucho, y así es, el navegante dice "la formación debería salir de warp ahora", spock ordena salir de velocidad warp, uhura hace la comunicación con las 2 naves vulcanas mientras spock pide desplegado visual de camara exterior a pantalla, en pantalla se ve un planeta, uhura observa la pantalla por un segundo *¿nubes?, ¿es eso un continente o una isla?*, dice "iniciando transmisión de saludos, en betazoid y vucano", spock dice "navegante, escaneo de el sistema, de naves principalmente, niota, en cuanto termine la transmisión establece comunicaciones con las naves vulcanas, coronel oneil preparar equipo de seguridad de las fuerzas de refuerzo humanas", se oye la voz de el navegante "en el sistema betazed hay solo naves de la federación, comerciales y de la flota", el capitán spock se levanta "capitán abandonando el puente".después de una entrevista con representantes betazoides, spock es guiado a un edificio de evaluación, una joven betazoide se presenta y esta junto a el, spock se mantiene esperando, la joven después de un tiempo sale y spock se mueve y camina a la salida, de alguna parte se oye "si puede esperar ahí un poco mas", spock observa la habitación y empieza meditación vulcana, unos momentos después entran representantes humanos de los cuales uno dice "solicitando una entrevista con una humana en betazed, siendo un vulcano egresado de la academia de la flota, era nuestro deber solicitar por nuestra parte una evaluación de forma betazoide, a lo que ellos pusieron una protesta formal, pero, ", y lee o ve de una computadora portátil, ""las emociones que se perciben son fuertes resultado de los últimos eventos a su raza, característica no vulcana que debería haber sido percibida en las entrevistas de salutación y en la descripción histórica de los últimos eventos en el universo, solo se le describe en reportes", bien, su mitad vulcana, pero ahora, si puede usted contestarnos ¿porqué viajo hasta aquí a solicitar una entrevista con una humana?, ¿con tres naves vulcanas?".

bones se incorpora, sabe que han tenido suerte en cierto modo; estar en la academia de infantería de la flota junto con el panel de coordinación y traspaso de fuerzas planetarias a la flota para cubrir huecos de egresados de la flota que van a la flota de naves vulcanas le ha servido para saber que los vulcanos estaban en viajes de investigación al estilo de la nave de jim aparte de las naves comerciales *a pesar de sus estudios y viajes a otros sistemas estelares se van a tardar en decidir siquiera donde empezar algo nuevo*, esta revisando a un soldado que había viajado como guardia de un comerciante 5 veces y que había venido con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo a reclutarse para la flota y estaban en una de esas conversaciones de "he tratado con una raza que aprecia nuestras frutas, bebidas y nuestras formas de entretenernos", cuando oye "y ya descongelaron a una mujer, se esta estudiando su caso en ese sistema planetario", al ver que el doctor que le estaba revisando se le queda mirando fijamente, el soldado malinterpreta y dice "¿tambien usted ha ido al planeta betazed?, ¿alguna aventura?", bones piensa por unos momentos *¿sabran la historia de khan?*, bones dice "no, a betazed no, en realidad los viajes a otros planetas solo por la flota", el otro le dice al primero "y , ¿es muy diferente esa raza? yo solo he ido a colonias de humanos", el primero dice "vamos, ya te he contado, lo que pasa es que son tan parecidos antropomorficamente que si vas no te distingues, no mucho", bones tercia "si, las nebulanas son iguales solo que de diferente color, ¿quizás sean mas diferentes nosotros mismos pero de otros tiempos?", el primero continua "pues quizás si", le guiña el ojo al doctor y al otro, incluso a el otro doctor, "me gusto lo liberal de esa raza, saben ...", bones considera en que momento hacer una comunicación a una nave , piensa *una nave que se aleja*.


	5. Chapter 5

después de una entrevista con representantes betazoides, spock es guiado a un edificio

de evaluación, una joven betazoide se presenta y esta junto a el, spock se mantiene

esperando, la joven después de un tiempo sale y spock se mueve y camina a la salida,

de alguna parte se oye "si puede esperar ahí un poco mas", spock observa la habitación

y empieza meditación vulcana, unos momentos después entran representantes humanos de los

cuales uno dice "solicitando una entrevista con una humana en betazed, siendo un vulcano

egresado de la academia de la flota, era nuestro deber solicitar por nuestra parte una

evaluación de forma betazoide, a lo que ellos pusieron una protesta formal, pero, ", y lee

o ve de una computadora portátil, ""las emociones que se perciben son fuertes resultado

de los últimos eventos a su raza, característica no vulcana que debería haber sido

percibida en las entrevistas de salutación y en la descripción histórica de los últimos

eventos en el universo, solo se le describe en reportes", bien, su mitad vulcana, pero

ahora, si puede usted contestarnos ¿porqué viajo hasta aquí a solicitar una entrevista

con una humana?, ¿con tres naves vulcanas?".

en el cuarto sellado, sin salida de imagen o sonido, un vulcano observa a una terráquea de

el pasado, la mujer piensa rápidamente *otra especie biológicamente igual a la terrestre,

humana, quizás los humanos buscaron desarrollos biológicos parecidos*, ella es la primera

en hablar "los betazoides también tienen cuerpos parecidos a los humanos, ¿cree que haya

un tronco común en el pasado remoto?", el vulcano toma un tiempo antes de responder, observa

la mujer humana y contesta "desde el momento de unión de nuestras razas, donde el humano

cochrane fue encontrado durante sus pruebas de un motor de hipervelocidad warp por una de

las naves vulcanas, hemos encontrado diferencias biológicas suficientes para dudarlo", la

mujer espera y el vulcano prosigue "sin embargo yo soy el resultado de una gestación de

una mujer humana y un vulcano, también he estudiado con los humanos en la técnica de

viaje interestelar y he sido miembro de una nave humana de la flota de la federación", la

mujer observa peculiarmente a el medio humano medio vulcano, ella dice "300 años de diferencia,

podría recordar que paises de nuestro mismo planeta después de 200 o 300 de su constitución

guardaban diferencias tan enormes entre ellos y sus individuos como entre nuestras especies",

el vulcano tuerce un poco su ojo derecho, recuerda *los piratas tostados por el sol y con

barbas continuaban cañoneando a la ciudad fortaleza, los criollos y mestizos observaban

y escuchaban el estruendo y respondían el fuego con sus propios cañones*, dice el vulcano

entrando un poco mas en el tema "he estudiado las migraciones de humanos en su propio planeta

entre continentes cuando sus vehículos para cruzar las distancias y el medio acuático eran

barcos de impulso eólico o humano, distancias de agua de gran transcurso de tiempo y las

vicisitudes de sus vidas separados de el resto de los individuos de su mismo color,

peculiaridad física y raza, sus formas de vida y sus batallas", la humana cambio de posición,

observaba fijamente su figura *peculiaridades físicas, betazoids, peculiaridad intelectual,

dependen de sus percepciones de emociones humanas, los vulcanos, mmmmm*.

la humana dice "las diferencias de razas, recuerdos de mi vida cuando era joven, antes de

la vida con khan, antes de que se nos aceptara y ", ella sonríe y se detiene, el vulcano

se le acerca un poco mirándola, la mujer continua "a finales del siglo xx en el planeta

tierra existían países, no se me ha dado acceso a datos de la constitución de el planeta,

extensiones de terreno o territorios limitados por fronteras, donde los pobladores se

diferenciaban de los pobladores de los países vecinos por el lenguaje, a veces por una

diferencia característica física como el color de la piel", la mujer humana se mira las manos,

continua "existen historias humanas de transcursos de vidas", levanta la vista y ve al rostro

al vulcano, sigue "bien, existía una joven que acompañaba a hombres con dinero y de importancia

de su región, en secreto. debido a la idiosincracia humana, creo que puedo generalizar, y

que en el transcurso de esas citas en secreto", la mujer se detiene y luego continua "gano el favor

de un hombre importante que le mejoro la vida", la mujer continua "este hombre tuvo entonces

dificultades y esta joven tuvo que viajar", spock el vulcano nota *la humana sonríe, curioso,

¿cambio de importancia en el tema?*, la mujer humana sigue mirando alegre y curiosamente al

vulcano "una hora y media de distancia, 600 kilómetros de un país a otro país".

la mujer continua sonriendo y mirando curiosamente al vulcano "y esta joven continua sus

estudios obligatorios de el lenguaje y de la historia de ese país", ella deja de

sonreir, le dice al vulcano "no era viajar de un continente a otro para encontrar diferencias

de cultura o raza, sino cruzar una frontera, bueno, la vida seguía y la joven continuo su

vida en otros países", el vulcano quita su inclinación del ojo y dice "lógicamente al ser yo

medio vulcano y medio humano comprendo las dificultades que paso", la mujer crispa un

poco las manos, el vulcano lo nota y dice "necesito documentarme de el planeta tierra,

antes de la federación", el vulcano spock se va alejando hacia la puerta, la mujer humana

mira al frente, hacia la pared.


End file.
